fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Trey Cooper
Trey Cooper was a character in the film Freddy vs. Jason which he was portrayed by Jesse Hutch. He was the first victim to die by Jason Voorhees and being his 134th confirmed murder overall. Biography Trey was a young man from the town of Springwood, Ohio who was born around the year 1985. He was the embodiment of the worst machismo stereotypes and could be demanding, rude and outright cruel. His best friend was a boy named Blake. As a teenager, he was dating a woman named Gibb Smith. Trey detested the fact that Gibb was a smoker and made it a point to verbalize his displeasure at every given opportunity. On a rainy night in 2003, Trey and Blake decided to crash a private gathering at 1428 Elm Street, which was the home of Lori Campbell. Gibb, and Lori's best friend Kia Waterson were both at the house at the time. Freddy vs. Jason Trey brought a case of beer to help spice up the evening. Upon entering the house, Gibb kissed him, and Trey admonished her about kissing him after she had been smoking. The two then arranged to make love in one of the bedrooms in the house. Trey summoned Gibb to him as if she were a puppy and when she didn't respond quickly enough for him he snapped, "Babe, don't make me ask you twice, okay?" During their sexual escapade, the power to the house cut out, so they lit a few candles. When they were done, Gibb got up to take a shower which Trey appreciated, citing that her hair smelled like Menthols. While Gibb was taking a shower, the masked undead serial killer known as Jason Voorhees broke into the house and made his way to the bedroom. Trey was lying on his stomach with a beer in his hand and was unaware of Jason's presence. Jason stabbed him multiple times in the back with a machete and then pulled each end of the bed inwards, folding Trey's body backwards, snapping his spine. When Gibb exited the shower, she noticed a puddle of blood pooling from underneath the door. She opened the door and saw Trey's broken and folded body in a flash of lightning. Screaming in terror, she alerted the others and ran from the house. The following evening, Gibb attended a corn field rave and became highly intoxicated. She passed out in the middle of a clearing and began to dream. In the dream, the entity known as Freddy Krueger manifested in the form of Trey Cooper, who appeared as some partially shadowed head inside of a row of corn. Shocked to see him, she began stumbling towards him as he called out to her saying, "I'm dead one day and you're already out gettin' shitfaced? Same old Gibb." Trivia *The character of Trey Cooper was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. *Trey Cooper falls under the token jerk archetype for a slasher film. *Trey's surname and middle name are taken from the Friday the 13th Wiki. It is never stated in the film. *Trey and Blake were a student at Springwood High School. *Trey is the first actual on-screen murder victim in Freddy vs. Jason. (Not counting any characters from Jason's dream.) *Trey Cooper is actually the second character in the Friday the 13th film series who is folded by Jason Voorhees. The first was Sheriff Mike Garris in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives which took place in 1990. *His death won the Golden Chainsaw Award in Dead Meat’s "Freddy vs. Jason" and "Freddy vs. Jason (Special NIGHTMARE Edition) kill counts. *His name is similar to Ted Cooper, even sharing his last name and initials. Appearances Films *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) Novels *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) References Trey Cooper on other wikis * |nightmareonelmstreet|Nightmare on Elm Street}} Category:Characters Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Residents of Springwood Category:Victims Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Victims with food or beverage in their mouth Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Males Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Males Category:Male victims Category:Antagonists Category:Young